Human
by SyriMoon
Summary: Clow Reed finds himself stuck hosting a yearly party for the local magical community, which is a sour enough experience by itself. It's more difficult though for year-old Yue, meeting other sorcerers for the first time, as well as their own magical constructs. Not all beings are made like him, nor treated as kindly.


I wanted to explore my ideas of Yue's self perception further, and branch out into an idea or two I'd never considered. A genderless pair of Guardians is not something that has ever been my headcanon, really, but I wanted to play around with a new, self-challenging idea.

)o(

"I told you this would happen."

"Yes Kerberos, you've been scolding me all day."

"No, I've been scolding you since LAST YEAR, but you haven't listened to me! Great and Powerful Clow Reed, best sorcerer ever, won't listen to the being he made to be his companion and advisor and STOP HIM FROM MAKING STUPID MISTAKES!"

Clow removed his glasses to polish Kero's spit off of their lenses, and sighed deeply. "I know Kerberos, I know. But you don't understand; there is a rigid form of social obligation among the magical community. It's not like snubbing some new-money noble's summer cotillion. Piss off the wrong sorcerers and you'll find all your teeth in the sink the next day."

Kero swished his tail, smirking. "At least they all grew back nicely," he commented cheerfully, and Clow sneered with a shudder at his companion. Well, one of them; the other had just emerged from the kitchen with the last tray for their supper.

"Mmm, looks wonderful, Yue," Clow smiled kindly, grateful for a nice sensory distraction from his worries, which Yue was quick to pick up on. He moved about deftly to set out the servings, filling his Master's cup first, of course, then his brothers and finally his own, and offering Clow's plate before Kero's.

"Thank you, Master," Yue replied in a soft tone, finally seating himself to Clow's left; they always sat like this. Clow at the end of the table, and one Guardian around each table bend. "But what is it in that letter that has you so distressed?"

Clow drained his teacup in one gulp back, as though wishing it were filled with wine instead. Which Yue would be sure to offer him after supper. He took a few quick bites from his plate, and unfurled the letter with a disgruntled flourish. It still smelled heavily of the incense smoke that had carried it to the Reed household from another wizards' home.

"Dearest Mr. Reed," Clow began, and Yue pressed his lips together to not chuckle at the over pompous lilt to Clow's voice. "Dearest Mr. Reed. The Duncan Household writes to inform you that they will be arriving at promptly 1 o'clock on Friday, August the 3rd. We grandly look forward to this year's gathering, and to again make the pleasure of seeing one Mr. Kerberos. Warmest regards, Oswald Duncan."

Though Kero looked giddy at being addresses in such a sophisticated manner, Yue was simply perplexed. He finished his bite of bread and butter, before politely enquiring, "Who is Mr. Oswald Duncan?"

"An overeager kiss-ass," Clow groused, stuffing the letter back into its somewhat singed envelope without evenin trying to appear polite. "A barely-there witch of completely mediocre skill who thinks if he butters me up enough I'll take him as an apprentice."

"Sounds lovely," Yue scoffed, immediately disliking anyone his Master seemed to dislike so much. "But what's this Gathering he's talking about?"

"We're hosting a party!" Kerberos snickered with a taunting look at Clow. "One Clow forgot he offered to throw laaast year!"

Still confused, the younger Guardian looked to Clow for a better answer.

"Every year," he began with the tone that he meant many, many LONG years, "The magical community likes to get together like a bunch of peacocks to preen and prance and show off whatever spells they've concocted the last year."

"Last year some lady with blue hair filled the backyard with fluttering little moths made out of spun sugar!" Kero added, his eyes alight with the memory of a game of chase rewarded with sweet, melting bites. "She gonna be back this year?"

Clow refilled his own tea cup, and rubbed a sore spot on his temple. "Oh I'm sure she will be," he breathed. "Anyhow, Yue, thing is, I volunteered to play host last year, knowing I would still be in the London area, and then with all that's been going on the last year, with the move, and that whole ordeal with that Frenchman…and you joining us, of course," he added with a warm smile that crinkled up his blue eyes and made Yue grin ear to ear. "I just sort of…forgot all about it. So now I have but 3 days to throw together an entire party!"

"We'll help," Yue said simply, and Kerberos nodded.

"Yeah; Sweet can help Yue in the kitchen, and you know Flower and Glow will want to bedeck the entire house in Fairy Lights."

Yue agreed emphatically. "And Move can help arrange the furniture out of the way."

They both saw the stress began to melt slowly from their Maker's shoulders, as he looked between the two of his Guardians. "You'd really help an old man out of a bind?" he chuckled kindly, and Kero scoffed from the back of his throat.

"And what's the alternative? Watching you drink a jug of bourbon while trying to throw together something decent in 72 hours? Feh! With my brainpower and Yue's ability to actually open thing, we'll have something decent put together. Besides, you're more powerful than anyone ELSE who's gonna be there, so what have you got to prove? That you can bend the forces of nature, harness sun AND moon, and still find the time to bake a nice tart?"

"…Moon," Clow sighed, and returned back to rubbing at his brow as though in pain. "No one knows about Yue yet."

"I'll try my best to make a good impression," Yue said simply, raising himself a little higher, and pulling his hair haughtily over his shoulders. Though not exactly vain, Yue was prideful as anything, and seemed sure that he would bring no shame to his Master in front of their company.

"I'm sure you will," Clow said kindly, but flicked his eyes over to meet Kerberos's as Yue rose to clear the table.

"…you know it wouldn't make any difference if they knew or not," Kero huffed once Yue was out of the room, and Clow's hand moved down to his neck to work out a knot of tension.

"I know. They'd all be just as curious, and just as prodding and rude." He glanced to the door often, not wanting Yue to hear; not yet. "You know how many sorcerers are about humanoid creations."

"Humanoid," Kero chuckled childishly at his favorite word. "Makes Yue sound like some kind of textile machine…but I know, Clow…I remember the ones I met last year," he finished with a slight shudder, and Clow felt the same chill.

His Yue was beautiful, graceful, poised and articulate. And also completely human in heart, which marked him as something completely unique among the dolls and servants of other magicians. Most sorcerers of any respectable caliber would fashion themselves a magical pet at the very least, gaudily pretty birds that could sing to them, or small dogs in the most luxurious and pet-able fur. A more skilled witch or warlock could make themselves something smart, or of human form, but it was unheard of before Clow Reed for a magical construct to be completely free thinking, emotive, and…equal. Even if Yue detested being called an equal to his Master, and his moon nature naturally willed him to a personality of joyful submission to Clow, in intellect and reasoning and compassion, he was human. Really, Kerberos was as well, even if his body was leonine. He could feel and think and WANT just as deeply as his bipedal companions.

It wasn't that he wasn't a marvel in his own right; almost 2 years since his creation and he was STILL the marvel of the magical world. Reed did it, they all still whispered about themselves. Made a being with free will, that can think, argue with its maker. With a personality it grew itself, not one pre-set for a doll. And if he were to be completely honest, Clow would have to admit that Kero, as Sun, could be said to outdo his newest construct. Yue was a dependent being, and needed to be near Clow, needed his magic to survive, whereas Kero could supplement himself rather easily. With Yang as his attribute, he would also likely be a more fierce and brutal warrior with his powers, where Yue, as Yin, would display his impressive strength is more constructed ways. Kero was a Primary being, while Yue's very nature was to be complimentary (even if his personality was often infuriatingly contrary, even to the Master he served so willingly). Clow saw them not as unequal, for they could not exist if not perfectly balanced. Only different.

Unfortunately, some of his peers would notice only the one difference.

Forming a human body was not altogether so difficult. Many esteemed magicians had accomplished it; indeed, again, it was the heart and mind of a human that was so difficult…and it was why Clow was becoming more and more worried about presenting Yue to the others. Dolls, pets, pretty toys; that's what a human creation was to most. They were not sentient after all, not many of them…not ones created for certain purposes. A servant may be mildly aware, but have no true feelings beyond what they were intended to feel. But Yue was none of those things. How many of the sorcerers attending this weekend would be able to look upon a created being and see something more than a beautiful object?

Yue was not entirely naive, but he wasn't yet a year old, and his contact with other magicians was very limited, as Clow himself kept to only a small group of associates. As powerful as he was, many people sought his friendship only for their own benefit, and he thus preferred the company of his beings. Fondly, he smiled over towards Kerberos, and laid a hand on his warm, thick fur, just behind his ears.

"I'll take Yue aside later to warn him. You'll help me keep an eye on him on Saturday, won't you?"

Kero grumbled something about hating being a built in baby sitter, but Clow could tell his heart wasn't in the argument.

"…You don't think anyone there would hurt him though," Kero supplied quietly, and Clow could only chew the inside of his lip nervously.

"No one who would wish to harm him, no. But many who won't understand."

)o(

The days leading up to the large party were busy, and crowded, the large manor brimming with Cards and Guardians all trying to not trod on one another's toes or tails or hair. Jump and Twin bounded through the halls to festoon garlands of Flower's creations from the ceiling, Glow following behind to alight soft glittering lamps behind the delicate blossoms. In the kitchen, Yue was bickering non-stop with Firey. Clow couldn't help but hover around the door and listen in on their arguments and curses. Firey was a petulant thing, arrogant and temperamental, VERY much like Yue, but was a card under Kerberos's jurisdiction, and thus saw Yue as no higher than he. Most Sun cards would respect the Moon Guardian, as the Moon ruled cards did Kerberos, but it wasn't the same affection nor purpose. And with Firey and Yue, it was a bare minimum cooperation, with Firey taking Yue's orders to an extreme literal just to be difficult.

"Don't make me send for Watery!" Yue threatened, as he rushed to gather the end of his braid over his arm before his older brother could set it alight. The kitchen filled with the deep, bell-like laughter of the elemental card, as Clow stifled his own. A blessed man with 54 children, only a quarter of whom had any desire to cause physical harm!

"Firey, I'm your Guardian as much as Kerberos and I'm only following Master Clow's orders!" Yue shouted with all the authority he could muster while still dancing around barefoot in the kitchen. "I may be the Moon but you still have to mind me; no, I don't CARE that you're older, that doesn't matter!"

Clow shut the door as silently as possible, leaving Yue the time he needed to finish begging Firey to cooperate. Truthfully, Clow would like to stay longer. The distraction would be welcome, but he had too much work to do. It was dawn, and their company would begin arriving in 6 hours. While the party wasn't until tonight, many of the further away guests would choose to arrive early and stay the entire night. Which seemed completely in ill taste to Clow, for a group or could travel so easily by magical means; it's not like they would have horses to rest or a long ride home! But it was an example of mortal customs and culture leaking over to their own. It was good manners, it was said, to house your guests.

Well Clow wished he wasn't one for good manners. There would be over 50 Sorcerers, mages and witches crowded into his house come Saturday, at least 20 of which would be overnight guests, and he wasn't looking forward to serving all of them their meals. Of course, Yue was the one who took care of most of their cooking, but he couldn't' handle that on his own! God, he wondered if he'd ordered enough wine…

)o(

"OW! Clow, that HURTS," Yue bit petulantly, unusually nasty in tone towards his Master, and Clow tried to apologize around the hairbrush in his mouth.

"I'm sho…shawwy, Yeuh-eh!" He grumbled, finally dropping the brush into his lap. "I'm sorry, I'm trying not to pull, but your hair's very fine and wants to fall."

"Well you made it," he sulked, wincing again. It was only an hour before Mr. Oswald Duncan was expected to arrive, along with God knows who else throughout the day, and Clow was trying to get his Guardians presentable. Kero groused at being made to bathe, yet still pranced about the room in freshly polished armor and groomed claws like he was royalty. He was easy enough to groom, but yue was a more difficult matter. He had to be scrubbed, washed, and worst of all, brushed and SOMETHING done with his hair. He usually wore it loose, or tied back just enough to be practical, but with so many people running about, the last thing Clow needed was someone to step on the more than three feet of Yue's pale hair that trailed on the floor. Unfortunately, it was not an easy task.

"Just hold still a while longer Yue, please," he begged. He pulled another long chunk away from the rest, passing it deftly to Kero to finish pulling it out. If he didn't do this to each weave, the bottom of Yue's hair would braid up just as quickly as the top.

"Can't I just double it up and tie it at my neck? Yue begged, and Clow tapped him once on the shoulder as a warning to hush. Yue obeyed instantly, but not happily. He loved having Clow brush his hair for him, but as one who did nothing with his own dark locks but tie them lazily at his shoulder, his fingers were not gentle nor dexterous enough to try the elaborate knots and braids he thought would suit Yue. A thick, tight cord of braiding framed Yue's face on either side, to be tied together at the nape of his neck with the remaining tumble wrapped around the bottom of the joined braid over and over, finally clipped into place with the ends now brushing the back of Yue's thighs.

"There," Clow sighed with tired relief. "Don't you look lovely!"

"He looks like a girl," Kero teased from his spot beside Clow, earning him Yue's most sour scowl yet, aided by the ache in his scalp.

"I don't," he snit back, composing his pride. "Now YOU, on the other hand! A beastly lion with no mane! At least I LOOK male!"

Clow rolled his eyes, wanting to hurry them along so he could finally get dressed.

"Hey, just cause I don't have a mane doesn't mean anything!" Kero whined, and Yue smirked his victory, but offered a scratch to Kero's shoulders.

Truthfully, though an old and comfortable argument, it was an equal and more or less victimless teasing; neither Kerberos nor Yue had a physical gender. It was simply a pointless construct for a magical being. They were not human, could neither sire nor bare children, and did not serve the same purpose in society as human men or women. Still, most beings with enough self awareness did choose one or the other to identify with, for simplicities sake, or were born with an internal gender of sorts. Which it was for his boys, he could not be sure, but considering how quickly they took to male mannerisms and ways of behavior and referring to themselves as "he", it may well had been inborn into the both of them. And for once, they were on equal ground for their ruthless taunts, for Kerberos lacked the great, rough mane that marked a male lion, while Yue represented Yin's dark femininity in magic.

Honestly, Clow had been a bit surprised when Yue did not identify himself as female. He was Moon, with dominion over water and night and most Cards of a cyclic nature. Additionally he carried the ancient notions of femininity being passive, obedient, and needing to be guided. Still, there was nothing inherently womanly about Yue's behavior nor construct; it was the nature of his magic and connection to his Master and to the Moon that represented the balance of Yin; Perhaps, Clow had mused, his male identity was the balance of Yang in his construction. Not that it mattered much; his children weren't human, after all. It was…rare, for a magical being to be created with a physical gender…

He just hoped some of his less favorable guests would remember that. He still needed to speak to Yue about what to expect with all this company. The young Guardian had met others; Clow's colleagues, a few dear friends, but the company Clow kept were not quite as…exotic and blended as their boarders would be. With magicians coming from across most of Western Europe or further, there would be men and women from branches of magic Clow had barely explored. Magic was nearly a culture and community unto itself, but how it was wielded changed remarkably from one bloodline to the next, as did beliefs and attitudes. Not all of which Clow Reed found favorable.

His chat would need to wait just a little longer though; Clow found himself staring at a clock half till 1 and was still in only an open shirt and trousers. Giving Yue's hair a final tuck, he bade the young man to finish dressing as he left to do the same.

"Master Clow seems anxious about the party," Yue remarked to his brother, still rather sour. He peered into the mirror as he poked delicately into the heavily overlapping folds of silver hair, wincing at his tender scalp. "I think we've done plenty to help, don't you Kerberos? Is there more to be done?"

Kero shook his head, and even Yue had to admire how his newly brushed fur gleamed in the warm afternoon sunlight.

"Naaw. Clow's just strung out causea' how many people are gonna be here," he assured his twin. "Clow's social as anything, but hosting a get-together of this size, there's a lot of eyes there to judge you."

"But you said Master Clow is more powerful than any other witch…" Yue's tone was growing doubtful as he slipped a long white linen wrap around his waist. Tying it securely with a braided cord, he looked up; "That's right, isn't it?"

Kero almost barked with laughter; "Course he is! Every sorcerer in the world knows that, even if they don't wanna admit it! But that doesn't mean they aren't gonna look for reasons to snub him. A lotta folk don't like that he mixes his spells around, East and West. They think it muddles down a spells potency, dirties it somehow."

"There are many who believe such a thing about people," Yue pointed out as he slipped a dusty lilac hanfu over his white underclothes. "Yet Master Clow has a mixed lineage."

"And you'll be seeing a fair few people making jabs about that too."

Yue's face darkened as he set his jaw firmly. Kero didn't need to say anything, and just nodded to show he felt the same way. Neither of them would tolerate anyone saying something truly cruel or degrading against the man who had given them life. Sure, yes, Kerberos would lament his lame luck for hours, being the Guardian of such a whimsical and impulsive magician, with no real sense to him at all, but that was a right he alone had, and would lend only to Clow's oldest friends. Besides, it was all in jest, about Clow's actual flaws, and fell well within the bounds of Kero's responsibilities as Guardian Beast. So said Kero. But the way he knew some people spat at Clow's mixed blood? He couldn't stand that. He remembered last year's party, and all the vulgar words he had to later ask Clow for a definition of, only to see the flicker of pain across the magicians face.

To make matters worse, that had been last year, before Yue. Clow always assured Kero he was a grown man and use to just unkind hissing and gossip, and it was true that such senseless bigotry wasn't as common within magical circles as it was human…but it was there. And Yue had never met any of those who exuded it. Yue wasn't human, but he was fashioned to be a perfect image of a man, and Kero knew with his small frame and almond eyes, he would look far too foreign for the tastes of some guests. That was just the start of tonight's issues even! HE had to keep Clow from getting drunk, keep Yue out of trouble, keep the Cards form getting overexcited, AND find time to eat within all that!

"Well I for one won't let anyone take an uncultured bite to Master Clow!" Yue threatened, and Kero had to smirk, almost HOPING someone would be daft enough to speak ill of Clow within Yue's earshot. Though thin and none too tall, Kero knew Yue could physically take down any man at tonight's party, even without the aid of his magic. He was wirey, with a form built for flight, archery, and agile strength. Any idiot with a quick mouth would find themselves on the floor before they could even realize Reed's pretty boy was within reach. On the same token, though, Yue was also a temperamental thing and might pounce before thinking if Master's pride was being threatened.

"Well I'm with you there, Yue, but when it comes to words, we oughta let Clow fight his own battles. God know they won't ALL be false accusations."

Yue frowned slightly. He wrapped another thin cord around his waist to keep his robe in place, before winding a thicker, ornate band atop that. He disliked when Kero became overindulgent in his teasing. He knew as well as his older brother that Master Clow had a…peculiar personality, and it had gotten him in trouble more than once, but that was long before Yue was born. Most of it at least. They could tease Clow about his whimsical compulsions or love for wine, but seeing strangers follow suit, without knowing their intent? That didn't settle very well for the moon guardian.

A warm, soft weight landed at his hip, and Yue looked down to see Kerberos nuzzling.

"Smile, little brother. Clow's gonna be fine. There's gonna be a lot of hot heads in our house soon, but most of them are just stuffy old magicians who can make a few pretty sparks. They're just jealous of Clow."

Yue smirked, and brushed his thin fingers through the dense fur at Kerberos's neck. "Alright," he relented with a prideful set to his shoulders. "But that still doesn't mean I won't shoot someone who deserves it."

"Sonofabitch!"

The siblings bristled, both racing to Yue's door to peer out. In the hall paced a barely-together Clow, struggling to slip into a pair of polished shoes while still walking. His long black hair fell loose past his shoulders.

"They're here already!" he hissed to his boys, looking positively despondent. "They're here and we're not ready and I haven't even gotten to speak to Yu…you look very lovely, Yue."

Yue bowed his head in respectful thanks, before scurrying to Clow's side. Trying to hop in time with Clow's staggering, he gathered his Master's hair into a very neat tail at the back of his neck; a smooth, lazy drawl of his fingertips formed a scarlet velvet ribbon to secure it.

"…Red, Yue?" Clow sighed, catching the firey color form the corner of his eye. "I'm a blue person."

Yue shook his head. "Red is more powerful."

"Fine, fine, Yes," Clow groused, finally getting the buckles on his shoes done up. He was cussing under his breathe the entire way down the hall and stairs, his two guardians following at his heels and exchanging glances. Worry from Yue, and 'here we go again' from Kerberos.

"God damned bastards, fifteen minutes early as always. Kero, be as charming as possible, they loved you last year."

"Everyone loved me last year," he corrected, his long tail swishing back and forth proud as anything.

"And Yue, you…well everyone's going to be very…they're going to be interested in…Ooooswald, it's been such a long time!"

Yue had to marvel at how quickly Clow could change masks. The very moment they turned the corner into the front parlor, his pinched, grumpy face had lit up, exuding a perfect façade of confidence and cheer. He came forward to shake hands firmly with a tall man with thick sideburns and a fashionable but tattered waistcoat. However, behind the welcoming grin and smiling eyes, Yue and Kero could easily sense his unease, and it wasn't hard to find its source; their parlor was packed with magicians. Without even looking, Yue could sense his brother bristling, and knew his fur would be rising along his spine. Quietly, he reached a hand towards him, stroking his fingers against Kero's cheek, and rubbed back once in return against Yue's wrist.

"I uh…see you've brought friends!" Clow forced himself to laugh as he surveyed the score of witches and warlocks that packed into his home.

Oswald Duncan had an unexpectedly pleasant voice and a satisfying laugh. "I figured I'd pick up a few on the way!" he answered, clapping Reed once on the shoulder. "You know travelling spells are easier with help!"

"That is true, yes," Clow chuckled; Yue instinctively took the smallest step towards his maker, wanting to offer the support of his closeness, even if he currently couldn't find his voice to speak.

"Ah, Kerberos!" A witch from near the back of the group bustled forward, a long magenta gown trailing behind her in rippling folds.

"Mildred!" Kero greeted eagerly, and Yue could only guess this woman was the witch who made little creatures out of sugar for his brother's amusement; he didn't show this sort of excitement for anyone who didn't have offerings for his belly! He was always snuggly and loving to Yue when he was in the kitchen making Sunday dinner. Their little reunion seemed to break the ice though, as bubbles of laughter and chat began to float around the room as old friends embraced, shook hands, and began to catch up.

"What a beautiful home you have here, Reed!" Mr. Oswald Duncan gushed, looking around the beautiful parlor. Yue was inclined to agree; their home was a grand estate, with tall, vaulted ceilings and open lofts to the second floor. Ideal for a family with so many members bedecked with wings, and practical, but simply a sign of great wealth to outsiders. Which Clow was also in possession of, it was true.

Clow bowed his head. "Thank you. We've only just moved here about a year ago. I wanted something a little more out of the way-"

"Well you certainly have it!" Oswald chuckled in a booming voice. "Wasn't easy to scry for this place! How many wards do you have placed around it?"

"Enough," Clow replied evenly, and Yue noticed it was his Masters turn to approach him slightly, barely a shuffle. "I prefer my privacy, and with the magic I work, the last thing I need are Londoners snooping around my property."

Oswald nodded seriously. "Of course of cou- And who is this?"

Kerberos and Yue could both feel the swirl of emotions alight in their chest, but it was Yue, moreso, who could feel the tension in Clow's back. Reluctance, pride, love. Those were the most obvious…

Yue met Clow's eyes, and watched his Master's face soften a little as he gestured him forward. As he began to walk, he watched Clow make an odd movement, shrugging his should up and down quickly.

"Wings," he mouthed silently, and while Yue didn't completely understand Clow's wish, he did as he was asked. He unfurled his silver wings as he walked forward, and kept them folded demurely to his back. The longest fathers tickled his ankles, soft ones brushing against his shoulders and neck. He understood Clow's request as soon as the approving murmur bubbled over the small crowd, and he raised his head up proudly. Clow wanted to show him off? Fine, then.

"This is Yue," Clow introduced, and placed a warm, firm hand on Yue's back, under his left wing; Yue tried not to bristle as he tickled the softer down near the joint. "He is my newes- my youngest creation, ten months old. He was born to be Kerberos's twin."

Yue bowed deeply, to show as much respect to his Master's guests as he felt he ought. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Duncan. My master has spoken of you at length."

This seemed to please the man, who stood, if possible, even taller, eyes glimmering with pride. He seemed to Yue to be the arrogant sort, with actually very little in his life to boast about. Perhaps overconfident would be a kinder term, then…

"Well have you now, Reed!" he boomed, and looked to each side, as though wanting to see if anyone was listening in. "Well the feeling is mutual; I speak often of your master as well. Great man he is, obviously. Just look at you! …Moon magic, Clow?" he asked, as though the question really needed to be posed. Anyone with a dollop of magical know-how would be able to read Yue's overwhelming moon aura.

Clow's hand rubbed Yue's back calmly, just under his wings, as though trying to sooth, but Yue had to wonder if it was a self-calming gesture. He could feel his Master's growing anxiety through his fingertips.

"Moon, yes, a pure construct," Clow went on to those nearest who paid enough mind to listen. Several of their company had already began to wander on their own…Yue didn't think that was very good etiquette, but since Clow seemed to not mind, neither did he. "He's also a perfect balance of Yin to Kero's Yang."

"Ah, more of that Eastern hocus pocus then," a magician behind Oswald remarked, and Yue felt Kero bristle just as much as he did. But their maker seemed to be finding his comfort, with his two Guardians on each side. He smiled widely, and nodded. "That's right! A perfect tightrope balance between the two, my boys. Rather like how your parakeets are one red and one blue!"

Kerberos was barely able to disguise his peel of laughter with a cough.

"Well he's a beautiful thing isn't he," Oswald continued, and while Yue at first smiled keenly at the attention, he hadn't been expecting the man to TOUCH him. He just stepped right up in front of him, took his jaw and turned it upwards to peer into his eyes. Yue stiffened at the touch, unsure of what was the proper thing to do. Guests and visitors often preened Kero's fur, and he welcomed the petting and the belly rubs, but Yue wasn't sure he appreciated the breech of personal space.

"What a lovely color," someone said over Oswald's shoulder, a young looking witch with deep red waves. "Reed certainly has fine taste!"

Blessedly, Clow was still right at Yue's side, and he was frigid but polite as his free hand removed Oswald's from Yue's face.

"I don't' think he cares much for that," Clow said not unkindly, but his eyes were firm. "Yue isn't like your sisters butler, Oswald, or Ms. Lemark's childlike dolls. Everything you can see in Kerberos, I've replicated again with Yue. He's completely human in heart."

"Is he now," the same witch asked, more kindly this time, as Oswald retreated with a pink flush to his face. "REALLY human? And with a human form? Wouldn't a better balance have been to make him feline, like Kerberos?"

Clow shook his head. "No. The physical form doesn't create the same balance, not in that matter."

Kero watched quietly as the remaining guests in the parlor began to gather around, to appraise and get a better look at his baby brother. It seemed to be going well, most just over==eager to get a look at a human construct from the Great Clow Reed…

But looking to the back of the room, near the windows, Kerberos spotted a small clustering of "guests" who had not moved since their arrival. Silent, obedient, standing tall and looking on the surface as human as anything and painfully beautiful…Kerberos really wasn't sure what Yue would make of meeting a lesser magicians creations. 


End file.
